Remeberance
by Truethoughts
Summary: Sent to dispose of her brother and uncle, Azula travels with her uncle, whos just been released from the asylum. Her to be husband accompanies them, all the while lusting for Azula and the throne. His desires and lust for power may be Azula's downfall...


**Chapter One **

Ozai stood staring at the three people in front of him, all of them meeting his gaze without flinching; they were some of the only people who could do that. Well aside from his daughter, Azula. _Speaking of Azula, Where in the name of Agni, is that girl?_ Ozai was sure he had seen in only moments ago, by his side as always. _Ah, there she is._ His daughter, the cold blooded wielder of lightning, was cowering in the corner.

Well not cowering, Azula was far too proud to show weakness in front of her father. Though she did look nervous, she was wringing her hands, her nails, acting like daggers, bloodying her hands. Ozai hoped she wouldn't get any blood on the floor. It would be such a….shame, to have the maids have to clean the floor again. Not that Ozai minded, making them work more. He just didn't want them interrupting his audience with his brother, sister and son.

He had called them here, for a sort of family reunion. He had, to pull a lot of strings to get them all here, especially his brother. The sanitarium hadn't exactly been willing to let "The Mutiler" go. Ozai smiled slightly remembering the shock on the head physiatrists face when he had requested his brother's release. Ozai had gone there himself to ask. After all, if he was going to have the Fire Nation's most brutal serial killer, and mass murderer released, he should at least have the decency to do it in person.

It had taken a great deal of convincing on his part, his brother was by no means improved, if any thing he had gotten worse. Yet they had relented, Ozai was the _Fire Lord,_ and it was the _Fire Nation_. They had kept the whole thing hushed up; Ozai didn't need the political suicide that would come if that little secret slipped out. Azula to say the least had been shocked; she hadn't known her father had even had another brother, let alone that he was a deranged lunatic. Or so said his physiatrists.

Kira may have been insane, but he had never been caught. In face he had willingly went there, confessed to his parents. The secret had never gotten out; Azulon had claimed he was sending his son to fight in the Earth Kingdom. Then had him committed. Kira had stayed there for seven years; he was 32 when he was released. Believed to be rehabilitated. That night he killed seven people, "One for ever year, I was in that hell hole," He had laughed as he said this.

He had gotten locked up again, and there he had stayed, until now. Ozai's sister and her son had been easy to convince to help. Of course the boy was Ozai's son as well. That had been a mistake on his part, he'd only wanted to get revenge on his older sister, for the things she had done to him when they were kids. He had raped her, once. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but it wasn't.

Throughout the years she had beckoned him back again and again. _Dam Siren_. He had gotten her pregnant. Kei had refused to abort, she wanted a powerful heir. In her mind, what better to father her child, then her powerful brother? She had given birth to her son Jiro and sculpted him in her own image. It was a miracle the boy wasn't insane, considering how messed up his sister was.

"Ozai I don't have time for this." Kira stepped forwards frowning, "I could be out living up to my name. I haven't tortured anyone in years, and I can't go cold turkey."

"Silence," Kira glared at him, "Will you accept this mission or not?"

Kira shrugged, "Hell I'm fine with anything as long as there's blood. Don't worry we'll get this done." Ozai smiled; finally he would have his worthless son, and traitorous brother taken care of. And the Avatar would be brought to him in chains. Ozai waved his hand sending them out; he and his daughter were alone.

Striding towards her, Ozai grabbed her arms pulling her forwards. "Scared?" he teased, knowing full well she was.

"Father, please, reconsider. This is a foolish idea." Ozai slapped her, his palm striking her cheek. Stung, Azula put her hand to her slightly red cheek, she said nothing. She knew better than to fight back, whenever she tried, she ended up in more pain.

"Watch your tongue girl," Ozai spat, had it been anyone else he would have burned them on the spot, "You think I have not thought of the dangers?" Azula remained silent. "This is why Kei will be remaining in the Fire Nation with me, and you will go with Kira and Jiro," Ozai paused then smiled mockingly at his daughter, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten your betrothed," Azula's heart sank. Not Kanaye. "He will be accompanying you. His violent ways will be useful I'm sure."

_Useful…_ Azula self consciously rubbed her arms. Glad the long sleeves of her robe hid the bruises. She doubted her father would care, he'd dismiss her complaints. The man she was betrothed to beat her, and was eight years older than her. She felt she had the right to complain. That and Kanaye was just a jerk, he could be even crueler than her father when he wanted to be.

"Father, why have I never met my aunt and uncle? Why have you never even mentioned them?"

Ozai smiled slightly, "It was of no importance child. Besides, would you have cared?"

"Yes." Azula hissed, "Yes father, I would have liked to know that I had another Uncle, and an aunt, and a living cousin."

"Brother, Azula, brother. Jiro is your half brother."

Azula's eyes went wide, "But Father, you said he was Kei's son, your _sister's_ son.

"You're an intelligent girl Azula, figure it out."

Azula apparently having figured it out looked disgusted. "I never though you to stoop to incest Father."

"I take it you do not approve?" Ozai's grin stretched wider at the look on Azula's face.

"None in the slightly father, and I'm not to keen, to travel with total strangers."

"There not, strangers Azula, they're family. Or soon to be." He said thinking of Kanaye.

"I don't know them father, and I don't like Kanaye."

That surprised Ozai, "He is an Admiral, Azula, though he's not royalty, he is from the Upper class of the Fire nation."

"You wouldn't know it by the way he acts," Azula grumbled.

Ozai ignored her. "Surely he's not too old for you? He's merely twenty four."

"Father, I'm fifteen. He's eight years my senior."

"Then what is your complaint about him?"

Azula hesitated, "Father, he, we don't get along."

Ozai turned, going back to some paperwork he had been putting of, "Learn to."

"Yes father."

Azula walked out of the throne room, to her dismay she saw her to be husband. He had a servant lifted off the ground. Holding him by the throat.


End file.
